


Santa

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [22]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off a Tweet, Christmas Party, Erections, Gar is his elf, I wrote this in august lmao, Inappropriate Erections, JP is santa, M/M, Patrck's tweet that is, Sex Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: This is based off a tweet that I can't find the link to but it said:"JP: I'll be Santa, and @GarukuBluemoon can be my elf"Or, the one where JP and Gar get dressed up for a Christmas party but JP needs a little help...





	Santa

"You look like a deflated balloon" JP looked down at the over sized Santa Clause costume he wore. They had found it in a random box while they looked around Wade's house.

JP shrugged, the shirt falling off is shoulder, and Gar laughed. Gar himself had his own box, inside was a cheaply made elf costume. He had gotten his from the department store, mostly because the elf costume they had found was too small.

"Have you tired stuffing pillows or something?" Gar asked, he slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor. JP watched, his face glowing red. Gar looked up, causing JP to look away with an even brighter face.

"Uh, no? You got in here right as I finished putting this on..."

"Awe, I missed you stripping!" JP stopped mid way shoving a pillow down his pants to glare at Gar. His face seemed to be permanently painted red. Gar just laughed, by this point he had taken off his pants and was only standing in his boxers as he reached for his green tights.

JP looked away again. Looking for more pillows to make him look fatter. Down stairs they could hear Christmas music playing along with people chatting and moving about.

JP absent mindedly continue to shove pillows in his clothes, the illusion that JP was a two hundred to three hundred pound man instead of a one hundred sixty pound kid seemed to be working out pretty well.

"Oh my God, JP do you need help?" JP turned to see Gar now fully dressed in his costume covering his mount as he giggled at JP. Looking over the mirror that hung on the wall JP flushed more red embarrassed at himself.

The pillow that he had shoved down his pants gave JP an..."excited" look. Gar walked closer, giggles still leaving him as JP attempted to fix his issue but only made it worse.

"Here, let me help," Gar pushed his hand down JP's pants. JP froze in place, not sure how he was suppose to react. Gar looked up seeing JP's flustered expression. Gar's face tinted a dark pink at his realization but instead of back peddling he smirked instead.

"What's wrong, JPar?" All JP could do was thank god that Gar's hand was on the other side of the pillow.

"I- uh, I-" JP stopped at the sound of the door being opened. They looked over to see Wade and Pat looking at them amused. The four of them stood there silently, JP's panicked expression earning smirks from the two other men.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" JP finally stated before backing away from Gar so his hand was no longer down JP's pants.

"Yeah, sure JP. Now you two stop feeling each other up and finish getting ready, everyone is getting impatient"

With that Wade and Pat went back downstairs and JP quickly threw on his beard and hat. Gat still stood there giggling as JP glared at him.

"Oh no, am I getting coal this year?!" Gar mocked

"Maybe not coal, but I have something else hard you can have" JP muttered as he left the room leaving Gar giggling.


End file.
